


|||||| |  ||||  |

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>lost for gift ideas? have no fear! DIY coupon books are the perfect solution for someone that is difficult to buy for.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	|||||| |  ||||  |

**Author's Note:**

> can you imagine EMIYA with a pinterest

Rin tugs the booklet from his grip and he lets it slide. "Happy Birthday," he mumbles as she stares at the convenience store notepad, and it's cheap and unordinary except for the red cover, the black ink across it spelling _Rin._

She flips through. The wide-ruled pages are written on in the same permanent marker, a rushed and unused script that bleeds through the page and fumbles continuously around the phrase "command coupon."

Rin glances up. Archer is watching her carefully and pretending not to.

"And," she says, tapping her foot, "what exactly is _this_ supposed to be?"

_One (1) free breakfast._

_One (1) free shoulder massage._

_One (1) free technology lesson._

"I was under the impression that you could read, Rin."

She scoffs and flips through the note more, cheeks puffed. At her irritation one of the pages tears along its perforation with an audible _rip_. She pulls out the rest of _One (1) free homicide ($10 cash back if used on Emiya Shirou)_ , balls it up, and asks, rolling her eyes, "You couldn't afford a stronger one?"

"Listen," he says, glaring at her. "They're meant to be torn. Can't have you wasting nice paper, too." With that he takes her hand, pointedly thumbing over the command seals.

She pulls away and finds the last page. Like all the others, it's divided neatly in three, but the writing is more of a mess, with cross-outs and re-writes.

 ~~ _ **One (1) free**_~~ … _whatever you wish._

_**One (1) free** whatever you wish._

_Whatever you wish._

For a long time, Rin stares at them. Then her eyes flick up to him before cycling two more times. Finally, she laughs.

Archer sighs and puts out a hand. "If you don't want it, I'm taking it back. I'd rather not leave it with you if that's the ugly sound you make."

Rin rips one out and places it in his palm.

Eyes wide, like either he can't believe she's actually accepted his shoddy, last minute present or that she's torn it so crudely that the fringe still clings to half or maybe both, Archer accepts it. "Yes?"

Hands on her hip, she commands, "Kiss me," just to see if he will.

Another sigh. He crushes the coupon in his fist and pulls her up.

"Wha-No! W-Wait! Put me down!"

* * *

Later, she's drenched and shaking and he's holding out her jacket. She shakes her head and looks the other way, sniffing.

He tries, with a gentleness he was hoping to avoid, "The only thing you'll win like this is a cold, Rin."

"Shut up," she snaps, and looks even further; then droops and comes back toward him, except that she avoids the sleeves. Instead she reaches into the pocket and pulls out something familiar.

"What? Rin, you still have that stupid—"

She rips one up.

"Hold me."

"Void," he says immediately, and pushes the remains back to her. Then he drapes her in red and does it anyway.

* * *

She dumps the scraps in the trash just outside Emiya's house. She swears it's satisfying to watch them twirl down.

* * *

"Stay with me," she demands, shoving it out into his chest. The last scrap of paper, the entire book, maybe herself.

It threatens to fall through.

"I guess," he says, grin softening, "they must have expired."

_I wish for you._

  



End file.
